This invention relates generally to an article-dispensing assembly for a vending machine, and more particularly to the vending of articles such as cans by the opening and closing of doors associated with a particular article to be dispensed.
The heretofore conventional vending machines for dispensing a plurality of items including cans are large free-standing units utilizing complicated dispensing mechanisms. These machines drop one article from a plurality of stacks into a single open dispensing compartment.